You can only save the willing
by Jubpawz
Summary: Sasuke isn't coming back. Naruto is depressed. Tsunade sends him to Suna for a change of scenery. Can Gaara help him out of his depression? And what feelings make Gaara so willing to help? My first Fanfic! X3 GaaxNaru


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I swear. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_I'm so sorry, Naruto. But Sasuke decided not to come back."_

Those words Tsunade said rang through his head over and over. And as Naruto sat in his room, crying, a depression came over him that no one could break. He was like this for months before Tsunade decided it was time for him to get up and get over it. Naruto needed a new mission.

"You are going to Suna. Not for work; for a vacation. You need to get out of your house and speak with people, Naruto." Tsunade ordered.

"Fuck off…I don't need to see anyone. I'm fine." Naruto grumbled. He had become like this for the past month.

"Cut the crap, Naruto. We can all see you are depressed. You need to get out of the house and do things. We are worried about you. You know the Kazekage calls a lot asking for news on you. Even he is worried. You should go see him. It will help you both." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded, defeated as soon as he heard that Gaara was worried. He stalked out of the Hokage's office to go pack.

Naruto stumbled his way back from the Hokage tower in agony. The villagers had decided today was a great day to take out all their frustration on the 'demon boy', leaving him with cuts and bruises everywhere. He managed to make it to his house. He walked to his room, something catching his eye. It was the old picture of Team 7. He picked it up. It was one of his most precious items. He placed it in a bag with some other necessities like clothes and such. He was ready to set out because Kyuubi had already healed his more dangerous wounds. He walked out of his door and set off on the two day journey to Suna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazekage-sama, do this. Kazekage-sama, do that." Gaara grumbled as he sat at his desk. "Kazekage-sama be nice to that nation…oh and my personal favorite…KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" Gaara shrieked like one of the many fan girls that chased him around. Ever since he died, people have been all over him. And who knew there could be so much paperwork involved in death? Gaara banged him head against his desk. "I hate this job…" Gaara grumbled. He got up from his desk and sat on the couch that was in his office. He ran his fingers through his crimson hair.

_Naruto…_

Tsunade had told Gaara all about Naruto's depression because of Sasuke. Gaara growled at the name. Sasuke had hurt Naruto in a horrible way. All those years training…they were all for that raven. Naruto's life was bent on bring him back to Konoha, and Sasuke just blew it off and stuck to being a rogue. Gaara was knocked out of his thoughts as Temari came into the room. "Oi, Gaara. Naruto is almost here." She said. Gaara's head shot up.

"He is on his way…here?" Gaara asked in disbelief. Why had no one informed him of this?

"Yes he is…and he should be at the gates by now, so you should get prepared to see him." She told Gaara. Gaara nodded. He would be seeing Naruto. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest at the thought. _You better be okay, Naruto Uzumaki, _he thought.

Gaara heard a knock on the door. He quickly scrambled to his desk and pretended to be doing his job.

"Come in." He said.

A guard came in with Naruto close behind. Gaara looked up from his work. "Ah Naruto, it's good to see you again." Then he turned to the messenger. "You may leave." He said sternly. The messenger left and shut the door. Gaara sighed and his head hit the desk again.

"You have no idea how hard this job is." Gaara stated to Naruto truthfully, trying to lighten up the mood and having absolutely no effect. Naruto simply "hn"ed and sat down on the couch, his face in his hands. Gaara looked over at him. "Are you tired? You must be. You can take a nap there if you want." Gaara offered. Naruto nodded and lay down, soon falling asleep. Gaara sighed as he watched the blonde sleep. Lately he had been wondering just what his feelings for the blonde were. He was really worried when he heard about Naruto's depression, and he can help but stare at the blonde as he slept. Gaara didn't know what this meant, but he knew it wasn't something normal friends would be thinking about. He was just about to get to work again when he heard the blonde stir on the couch.

"Ng...No…Please don't leave." Naruto whispered desperately in his sleep. Gaara knew that whatever the boy was dreaming, it couldn't be good. He got up and walked over to Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder to wake him up. Suddenly, Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed at the air in front of him as if trying to reach for something that he could never have.

"N-no…You're my best friend…don't leave me alone…Why am I always alone?!" Naruto said as tears started to trickle down his face. Gaara's heart hurt in his chest as he saw Naruto in such pain. He had had enough. He started to shake the blonde, trying hard to wake him up. Naruto's eyes shot open as he sat up and screamed "Sasuke!!" The boy blinked and looked around.

"Are you okay…you were having a nightmare." Gaara asked worriedly. Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." Naruto said with a fake smile. Gaara shook his head. "I don't believe you, Naruto. I know you to well to fall for that fake smile of yours." He told the boy. He sat down on the couch next to the blonde. Naruto sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know, Gaara…it's just so hard to think that I failed everyone. I told Sakura that I would bring him home…and I couldn't. But most of all, I failed Sasuke. I can't save anyone…" Naruto said. He voice cracked as he said the raven's name. Gaara frowned. To see Naruto like this…it wasn't natural. It hurt Gaara to see someone that spent his whole life never giving up, finally break.

"I think you need some more rest, Naruto." Gaara offered as he stood up. "I can show you to your room." Naruto nodded and followed. Truthfully, Gaara didn't know what to say to comfort Naruto. He wanted so desperately to make the blonde's pain go away…but he didn't know how. They neared the room.

"Here. It's the room right next to mine…so you can come into mine anytime if you have trouble sleeping." Gaara gave a small smile. "After all…I am always awake."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "I thought you could sleep now that Shukaku was gone." Gaara shrugged. "It's a habit I guess." Naruto chuckled. It was music to Gaara's ears to hear a laugh out of him again. "Well…I'm going to get some sleep. That trip tired me out." Naruto said as he yawned. Gaara nodded and walked away, hearing the room's door close. He decided to go to his room, just in case Naruto needed to talk. He sat on his bed that hardly got any use.

_What could I say to make him feel better? _He thought. The next thing that popped into his mind was _why do you care so much?_

That was a question Gaara didn't know the answer to…why was Naruto of such importance to him. Yes, he saved the boy from becoming a monster, but Gaara still felt as if it was something _more._ Absent mindedly, he touched his scar. Then it hit him.

_Love…?_

It would explain everything. And to say that he loved Naruto felt so right. He got off his bed and headed for the blondes room. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Naruto was holding a picture and crying his eyes out. Gaara walked over and took a look at the picture. It was a photo of Naruto's old team. Team 7. Gaara's heart fell. He sat on the bed next to Naruto and did something he has never done before. He reached over and hugged Naruto.

"Since when do you hug people?" Naruto asked between sniffs.

"Since now, I guess." Gaara replied. Naruto leaned into the hug and cried on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara just sat there and rubbed the blonde's back until the tears stopped coming. Naruto looked up and wiped his eyes. "Thanks, Gaara." Naruto said. Gaara just nodded before he looked Naruto in the eyes and said…

"You were wrong."

Naruto looked at the red haired boy in confusion. "About what?"

"When you said that you can't save anyone." Gaara told Naruto.

"But Sas-" Naruto started, but was cut off.

"You can only save the willing, Naruto. You have saved many people. You saved Tsunade, and Neji, and so many others. You even saved a monster like me. You saved me, Naruto." Gaara said with the most sincerity anyone had ever heard from the red head.

Naruto looked at Gaara with a look of shock. Not only at the emotion that was behind the words, but also at the shear truth of the statement. Naruto could barely hold back the tears of joy at the boys comfort as he asked, "W-why do you are so much?"

Gaara looked at Naruto. "Because…it hurts me to see you in pain. It hurts here." He said clutching his heart. "You have no idea how much I want to see you happy, Naruto. Because…because I-I love you." Gaara said looking down.

Naruto stared in shock at the boys words. Did he feel the same way towards Gaara? Sure he had thought about it…but was it really love?

Gaara looked up and Naruto took one glance at the loving expression in Gaara's eyes and knew that yes, he did love Gaara. Gaara was always there, always willing to help Naruto. And Naruto was always there and ready to help Gaara, no matter the cost.

Naruto leaned in to the red head and kissed him. Gaara was surprised at first but then returned the kiss. Naruto poured all the passion he could into the kiss as his arms wrapped around the red head and pulled him closer.

Gaara saved Naruto from the dark.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked into Gaara's eyes.

"Thank you for saving me, Gaara."

Gaara chuckled. "You can only save the willing, Naruto."


End file.
